Can't Let Go
by Lady-Uchiha16
Summary: Naruto cant let go of Sasuke until someone better comes into his life. But...can Sasuke let go of Naruto?
1. Prolouge

**disclaimer: dont own dont sue**

**summary: naruto just cant let go of sasuke until someone better comes his way but can sasuke let go of naruto**

**Can't Let Go**

_Flashback_

_"Naruto, I have to tell you something."_

_"What Sakura?"_

_"...Naruto, you know I will always be your best friend no matter what, right?"_

_"Of course, Sakura. What's wrong?"_

_"Naruto, Sasuke's been...Sasuke has been..."_

_"Sasuke's what? What happened to him? Is he alright?"_

_"He's fine. That's not the point. Sasuke has been cheating on you."_

_"What do you mean? With who?"_

_"With...me. With me."_

_"For how long?"_

_"Two months now. Naruto, I'm sor-"_

_"Why?"_

_"He said he doesn't love you. He never did. He said he just wanted you until he could find someone better. He said he just told you he loved you so you would do whatever he wanted. NAruto, I am so sorry. I should've told you from the beginning. Will you ever forgive me?"_

_At this point all of the blond man's tears had disappeared from sight and a bright but clearly fake smile adorned his features._

_"Of course Sakura!"_

This was the day when Naruto Uzumaki had died. Not physically, mind you, but in spirit. This was the day when Naruto's best friend Sakura Haruno had told him that his boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha had been cheating on him with said best friend. This was also the day when Naruto broke up with said boyfriend.

_Flashback_

_"Sasuke. Sakura told me about you two."_

_No response._

_"I think we're through. It's obvious you love her and not me so I'll happily step aside so you can be with her."_

_No response._

_"I think you should leave."_

_Sasuke stood from his seat on the blond's sofa and walked to stand at the back of it. He leaned over to Naruto's ear and whispered,_

_"Too bad. I always had more fun with you in bed."_

And since then, Naruto has been dead on the inside which deeply contrasted with the bright smiles he's show on the outside.


	2. Get Over It

**disclaimer: dont own dont sue**

**summary: naruto just cant let go of sasuke until someone better comes his way but can sasuke let go of naruto**

**Can't Let Go**

"Naruto, are you sure you're okay with this date?"

"I am, Sakura. I'm over him."

"Are you sure? I mean, I I won't come home and my house blows up, right?"

"Don't put thoughts in my head. I'm okay with it."

Sakura walked back into her bedroom for her purse and to touch-up her make-up. The doorbell rang as she added lipstick. "Naruto-" "I got it, Sakura." Naruto opened the door and smiled a phony smile at the person on the other side. "Hey Sasuke. Sakura's in the back", he said trying to remain pleasent. He was pushed aside as the raven-haired man made his way into the apartment. The blond closed the door then sat back onto the sofa. Sasuke sat next to Naruto, leaving no space between them. Naruto couldn't move over since he was sitting next to the arm and Sasuke didn't look like he was moving anytime soon. Actually, Sasuke had stretched his arm over Naruto's shoulders.

"You know, we haven't talked about what happened with us", Sasuke said softly.

"We don't need to. I'm over you", Naruto replied.

"But you're not. You'll never be. You love me and you can't resist me. You'll do whatever I say just because you love me".

Sasuke used his left arm to grip Naruto's chin and made them face each other, lips mere centimeters apart. "You will always love me." With this said, a rough and desperate kiss was initiated with the blond pulling them closer together. He needed that kiss more than air. He needed to feel loved. He needed-

"Sasuke. I'm ready now", Sakura called from the hallway. Sasuke stood leaving Naruto in a daze. Sakura appeared in front of them smiling until she saw her friend's spaced out look.

"Naruto? Something wrong?" Naruto snapped back to reality and shook his head. "Well, I'll see you later. If you leave don't forget to lock the door." The two left Naruto sitting on the sofa. One thought lingered in his mind,

_'I'll never be over him.'_


	3. New Friendships

**disclaimer: dont own dont sue**

**summary: naruto just cant let go of sasuke until someone better comes his way but can sasuke let go of naruto**

**Can't Let Go**

Six friends walked into the movie theater. Three of them were talking happily as they walked. The others were following silently behind. Once the tickets were bought, one of the silent friends began to look around.

"Shikamaru, what are you looking for? Our theater is this way", Ino said pulling him along. Shikamaru pulled from her grasp then waved over a blonde woman and a red-headed man.

"Hey Shika!" the blonde woman waved as she pulled the red-head behind her. "Everyone, this is Temari and her younger brother Gaara. Temari, this is Ino, Choji, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke." Temari waved while Gaara stood frowning. OOnce Ino had beaten Shikamaru to a pulp for not telling her about his girlfriend and Shikamaru stating how troublesome she was, they all went in to find their seats. Everyone sat in couples and their group took up a whole row of seats. On one end was Sasuke. Next to him was Sakura, next to her Ino, then Choji, then Shikamaru, then Temari. Finally, Gaara and Naruto sat at the other end. The movie started and everyone sank into their seat. About twenty minutes into the movie, everyone in thier group, excluding Naruto and Gaara, had initiated an intense liplock.

Naruto's happy facade slipped off as he sank farther down. Gaara looked at him then leaned over and asked if the blond had any extra napkins. Naruto handed a few over and Gaara sat up. Naruto stared at the screen while thinking. _'I have got to get over him. I can't hang onto old relationships. I've got to forget it ever happened. He broke my heart. So what! HE broke my heart too, but I got over HIM. I have to get over him! I-' _Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream from the movie. This scream made him jump and latch onto the nearest object, which just happened to be Gaara's arm. The blond's eyes were screwed shut until he recovered from shock a minute or two later. Naruto rested his head on the object of comfort. It was so stiff. What the hell was it? The blond looked up and realized what he was holding. Gaara stared back at the blond, a light blush dusted both faces as Naruto pulled away slowly. "Sorry", he mumbled. "It's okay", Gaara whispered but didn't think he was heard until arms slid back around his. Naruto wasn't facing the red-head but Gaara was sure the blond was asleep. Gaara's arm relaxed as he finished watching the movie with a blond man hooked onto his arm.

After the movie, the group filed out and headed toward the nearest fast food restaurant. They stayed in couples as they walked. They all placed their orders then sat in two empty booths that were next to each other.

"So Temari", Ino began once their food was ready and on the table. "When did you and Shika meet?"

"About two weeks ago", Temari answered.

"Shikamaru. Why am I just finding out about this? I was starting to think you were gay."

"I think that's just me", Naruto cut in.

"Yea, but you told us. I thought he was in the closet about it." Gaara coughed.

"Oh! Sorry. Are you uncomfortable with us talking about this?" Ino asked Gaara.

"He's bi so it shouldn't be a problem", Temari answered for him.

"Then you fit right in! Maybe you and Naruto could exchange phone numbers." Ino raised an eyebrow in suggestion.

Naruto blushed lightly. "Ino, I don't think I'm ready for anything yet", he mumbled.

"Sure you are! Sasuke's moved on so you should've too." Naruto rolled his eyes.

The night rolled on until Sakura and Sasuke walked Naruto home.

"Bye Sakura, Sasuke", Naruto waved to them but Sakura called him back.

"Ino told me to give you this", she said handing him a folded napkin from the restaurant. The blond opened it then blushed once he read what was on it.

"What is it?" asked the pink-haired woman.

"Gaara's number."

Sakura shrieked in glee. "Are you going to call him?" she asked pulling Naruto to his telephone.

"I shouldn't. I mean...it's not like he gave it to me."

"But he might've given it to Shikamaru for you and Shika gave it to Ino and Ino gave it to me."

"Or Ino pick-pocketed Shika and stole Temari's number to give to me."

"Either way, you have it. Now what are you going to do with it?"

"Sakura, just leave him alone and let's go", Sasuke said angrily.

"I can't leave until I get details", Sakura whined.

"It's okay, Sakura", Naruto reassured, "I'll call you."

Sakura sighed then left with Sasuke. Naruto layed down on the sofa and closed his eyes to clear his mind. Just as he was becoming sure of himself, the phone rang.


	4. Late Night Conversations

**disclaimer: dont own dont sue**

**summary: naruto just cant let go of sasuke until someone better comes his way but can sasuke let go of naruto**

**Can't Let Go**

Naruto put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

There was a bit of shuffling on the other side then someone in the background speaks.

"Temari, no. I won't - OW! Okay! Fine."

There was a bit more shuffling before someone answered.

"Hello?" it was a gruff voice.

"Uh...hi?" Naruto replied.

"Hi."

"Uh...who is this?"

"...Gaara..."

Naruto was speechless. He was just thinking about this guy and he calls.

"I'll...call back at another time."

"No Gaara! I was just thinking when you called."

"Oh..."

"So why did you call?"

"I didn't. Temari did."

"Oh..."

There was a pregnant silence until Gaara coughed.

"Oh alright", he mumbled. "So, you've dated the guy with the black hair?"

"Black - Oh yea! Yea, I dated Sasuke", Naruto said sadder than he wanted to sound.

"When?"

"When what?"

"Did you break-up?"

"Oh...about a week ago."

"You sound as if you really liked him."

"I did."

"So now he's with the girl with the pink hair?"

"Yea. She's my best friend."

"Are you okay with them being together?"

"I guess I have to be. I'm just happy for her."

"I asked if you were okay with it, not if you had to be."

"Well...I guess I haven't. Not all the way, at least. I mean, Ino says that I should be over him but...I don't know! Were you over your last boyfriend or girlfriend in a week?"

"..."

"Sorry..."

"It's okay. I know how you feel."

"Sorry...I didn't mean to make you sad. I know how it feels to have old wounds reopened."

"So this isn't the first time you've separated then?"

"Yes it is the first. And the last."

"Then...who?"

"An old boyfriend. He was no big deal."

"Then why do you sound like you're crying?"

Naruto wiped his cheek. He was crying but he was hoping it would go unnoticed.

"Who say I'm crying?" he mumbled.

There was more mumbling on Gaara's line but it was incoherent. There was a beep on Naruto's line and he told the red-head to 'hold on'. The blond switched his line over.

"Hello?"

"Naruto?"

"Sakura?"

"You didn't call me back. Have you called Gaara yet?"

"Not exactly."

"Do you want me to call?"

"No, it's alright, Sakura."

"No, Naruto, it's not alright. You need to put yourself out there. I've talked to Ino and she said Temari gave her Gaara's number in exchange for yours. So Gaara could call you at any moment so don't stay on the line with anybody else for more than a minute."

"Fine, Sakura. Talk to you later."

The blond switched his line back over to Gaara.

"Sorry about that", Naruto said while laughing sheepishly.

"It's okay. Listen, I can't talk much longer...but maybe we could meet later tomor-"

Another beep on Naruto's line.

"Just one more second."

The blond switched his line over again.

"Hello?"

"So have you talked to that guy yet?"

"S-Sas-uke?"

"Yes. So have you?"

"Why would you care", the blond spat.

"Because you're being taken away from me. We don't want that, now do we?"

Sasuke's voice dropped to a sensual baritone. Naruto shivered.

"I can't talk right now, I-I have someone on the other line."

"So you are talking to him. What about, Naruto?" Sasuke purred.

"Uhm, umm...a-a-about just w-hat-ev-ever c-comes to m-mind..."

"About me? Is that why you're stammering? Am I the only thing you can talk about - think about?"

"N-No... I-I-"

"You what? You were trying to forget about me again? Didn't we go over this? You can't forget. I'm your everything and you can't live without my contact. It's like your air. You need to feel love and you find it in my touches. You should just stop trying."

"B-But I...I don't - can't, I just-"

"Goodbye Naruto. And goodnight."

Naruto switched the line back.

"H-Hello? G-Gaara?"

"I'm here."

"S-Sorry...again. What were you saying?"

"Why are you stuttering? What happened?"

"N-Nothing! What were you saying?"

"...I was about to ask you if you wanted to continue this conversation tomorrow night at new restaurant downtown."

"Sure, Gaara . What time?"

"Around eight. Your blonde friend has given my sister your address. I'll come to get you."

"Thanks. See you then, Gaara. G'night, Gaara."

"Goodnight Naruto."


	5. I've Got A Date

**disclaimer: dont own dont sue**

**summary: naruto just cant let go of sasuke until someone better comes his way but can sasuke let go of naruto**

**Can't Let Go**

Naruto walked back and forth through his home while Ino raided his closet, Sakura followed behind ranting about how he finally had a date, and Sasuke sat on his sofa staring blankly at the t.v.

"I can't find anything suitable to wear. What did you wear on you and Sasuke's first date?" Ino asked poking her head out of the closet.

Sasuke chuckled at this and Naruto blushed.

"Umm..I don't think it's in there, Ino", Naruto said.

"What did you do? Give it away?"

"It was gone after our date", Sasuke inputed.

Naruto's blush deepened.

"What did he do with it?"

"He gave it to me."

Naruto's face was entirely red and so was his neck.

"Why would he give you his clothes? You're waaay too big for them. Unless...Naruto! You put out on your first date?"

"Don't say it like that!" Naruto shrieked.

"Sorry but...I can't believe Sasuke was your first time. Especially after HIM", Ino said sliding back into the closet.

"I never said Sasuke was my first", the blond mumbled which a certain pink-haired woman heard.

"You told me he was", Sakura said over Naruto's shoulder which made him jump.

"You heard that?.!."

"Yes. So who was your first?"

They were still pacing the house when Sakura asked this so both Sasuke and Ino heard and looked in their direction.

"I knew Sasuke wasn't your first! Naruto, you whore!" Ino smirked.

"Look who's calling who a whore. How many guys have you dated before Choji? And girls?"

"All of which Choji know about. Sasuke doesn't know about HIM. Or any of the other guys you've dated before HIM."

"It doesn't matter if Sasuke knows any of my ex-boyfriends because he's with Sakura now."

"Don't change the subject, Naruto. By the way, do you have any outfits that will say 'I'm a sophisticated guy' and at the same time say 'so fuck me senseless'. Got anything like that?"

"No one has anything like that. Plus, I just want the sophisticated look."

"But...you do want him to fuck you senseless, right?"

"We're just gunna talk."

"Talking leads to kisses. Kisses lead to groping. Groping leads to sex."

"Ino, you are a whore."

"Not anymore. I'm just so happy that our little Naru has a date."

Ino disappeared again. Sakura pinched his cheek.

"Our little Naru has a date", she said before walking off.

Naruto took a glance at Sasuke before continuing his pacing and whispering to himself,

"I've got a date."


	6. Talk, Cry, Hug, Kiss Interrupt!

**disclaimer: dont own dont sue**

**summary: naruto just cant let go of sasuke until someone better comes his way but can sasuke let go of naruto**

**Can't Let Go**

Gaara arrived at exactly eight. Ino had expected this so Naruto had been ready before a quarter 'til. Gaara had expected for Naruto to open the door and the two of them to leave immediately. What he hadn't expected was for Naruto's ex-boyfriend to open the door. Gaara stepped in and Sasuke closed the door.

"Little Naru! Your date's here!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura smacked the back of Sasuke's head playfully. "It's not a date, bastard", Naruto said then gasped when he realized what name he used. "Naruto, you and Sasuke can fight later. Gaara is probably pissed at seeing you, Sasuke, answer the door", Ino said pushing Naruto to Gaara then them both out of the door. Sakura began her rant about Naruto having a date again. Naruto sighed as Gaara led him to his car.

When they arrived at the restaurant, the waiter led them to the far back in a closed off area with very few people.

"This is where the really rich sit", Gaara whispered. The two sat at a table in the corner away from all the other extremely rich folk.

"So what were we discussing last night?" Gaara asked once their food arrived.

"Ya know, I don't remember. Why don't you tell me about your life? You know about mine", Naruto replied beginning to eat.

"I don't know anything about you. I know of your recent break-up and that is all."

"Well I know that you have a sister and you're bi."

"I also have a brother."

"You're so lucky! I don't have anyone."

"You're the lucky one. What I wouldn't do to be an only child."

"Why? I mean, I would do anything for a sister or brother. I've been alone since I was born."

"What do you mean? You're an orfan?"

"Well, not now. But, yea, I was. My parents died when I was a newborn. I went from foster home to foster home until I was able to get an apartment of my own. Then I started making friends and getting boyfriends and now here I am."

"Seems like you've had a very character-building based life."

"Yea, I guess. What about?"

"My entire life is whatever my father wanted it to be. Sometimes I think he wants me dead. If it wasn't for my siblings I would've already left. Or gotten rid of the old..."

"Maybe I am lucky for being alone. I mean, I met most of my boyfriends from them seeing me sad. But none of those relationships worked out. Did any of yours...wait, that's stupid. Of course they haven't. If they had, your boyfriend would be totally pissed at us being here. Unless you're separated...or he's okay with it...or he doesn't know?"

"I wished one of old boyfriends would've worked out but it didn't."

"So...you were in love?"

"I guess. I really didn't know."

"...What was he like? The guy you loved?"

"He was...gorgeous for one. And at first, he was nice. Kind-hearted, I mean. I didn't think..."

"It would ever end? I know. I felt that twice."

"I don't usually talk about, well, anything. Temari says I was meant to listen."

"Does your brother say anything about?"

"He says I'm anti-social."

There was a long yet comfortable silence. Gaara started the conversation again, thinking the blond was far more attractive when he had his mind on something interesting.

"So tell me about that guy with the black hair."

"Why?" Naruto asked looking confused. _'Too cute'_, Gaara thought. He was sure he was becoming more gay by the second.

"I told you about my pain. Time to return the favor."

"Well...Sasuke Uchiha? I don't know what to say about him. I flirted with him in high school and we became friends. Then one day it was just me and him at his house. His older brother came in. I turned around to give him hug and he started kissing me. Sasuke pushed him away and started kissing me. So I guess Sasuke is one overprotective bastard. But he gave me the coolest stuff." _'Note-to-self: Naruto likes gifts.'_

"What about your other boyfriend?"

"...HE is not someone I like to talk about", Naruto said turniong away. _'Note-to-self: Naruto does not like to talk about old boyfriend and will neglect you if you do.'_

"Was it that bad?" Gaara asked.

"Was yours?"

"Actually, it was. He just told me to leave and never come back. It happened so fast I didn't realize what happened until he escorted me outside."

"Not as bad as what happened to me..." the blond began to cry.

_'Jackpot. Time for comfort!' _Gaara placed his arm around Naruto's shoulders and pulling the blond closer to his chest. Naruto sobbed into Gaara's shirt. The red-head smirked inwardly at his new friend and predictable ways. As the blond cried, he also smirked in his head. This guy was actually falling for his 'cry-about-your-ex-boyfriend' crap! Yea, he cried for real sometimes but never in front anyone. He even told the guy acted sad to get a guy's attention. _'Is this guy clueless?'_ This continued for a few minutes more before Gaara pulled back some. The red-head began to kiss the blond's tears away. _'He sure is the romantic type'_, Naruto thought with a surprised look on his face. Gaara took this as a chance to capture Naruto's lips in small in a kiss. _'Finally!'_ Naruto thought but a little too soon. Gaara pulled away a few seconds later. _'Is that it?! No way!'_ Naruto pushed himself back onto Gaara lips and let the kiss last a while longer than the first before pulling away. Gaara cursed his weak will power under his breath, then pulled the blond into a heated kiss by the back of his neck. They both smiled as Gaara licked Naruto's lips which was replied by the blond opening his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance until Naruto gave up. He never made much of a leader anyway.

"Hurry up, Choji", a voice in the background said a bit loud. Naruto pulled away and pretended to eat his desert. He knew that voice and he was going to kill the owner. This was the worst possible time to interrupt. Gaara recognized also and the owner had terrible timing.

"Hey Naruto! You didn't tell me you were coming to this restaurant. Hey Gaara."

"Ino", Naruto growled as the female blonde leaned across the table.

"So how is your talk going so far?" she asked.

"It's ending", said Gaara as he stood.

"Yea, I was ready to go home anyway", Naruto mumbled and began following Gaara out of the restaurant. Ino watched their retreating figures with a frown.

"I think you messed up, Ino", Choji said walking toward their table.

"What do you mean? They were just sitting there", Ino said following her boyfriend.

"Sure, Ino. And you interrupted that."

"At least Naruto didn't seem too mad...right?"

"Whatever. Let's eat."

-

lady: i kno gaara talks alot in this fic but...yea...


	7. Understandings

**disclaimer: dont own dont sue**

**summary: naruto just cant let go of sasuke until someone better comes his way but can sasuke let go of naruto**

**Can't Let Go**

Gaara drove Naruto home then walked him to the door. They exchanged a few kisses then the blond walked into his apartment. Naruto sighed the moment he closed the door. _'And it was going so well. Damn it, Ino!'_ the blond thought as he began to shed his clothing. He stripped all the way down to his boxers then lay down on his sofa. Wait, since when did he have pillows on both sides of his sofa? Oh no. Not-

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped when he saw what-or rather who-he laying on.

"Idiot", mumbled said raven-haired man.

Naruto sat up. "Where's Sakura?"

"In your room asleep. How was your date?"

"...F-fine. Just f-fine. I'm g-going t-to b-bed."

"Ino called while you and the freak were outside making-out."

"...Great. I need to talk to her..."

Naruto picked up his phone and dialed Ino's cellphone. It rang once then the blonde woman answered.

"Hello? Naruto?"

"Ino."

"Hey, what happend? Why were you sitting so bored when I got there?"

"You interrupted..."

"What? Why were sitting there."

"You interrupted...and ruined everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I had him in the palm of my hand, and you ruined it!"

"The-but you were-"

"I was sitting there after you said something. Before that I was best liplock ever."

"Oh...sorry." Ino giggled and Naruto put his confused face. "Sorry. I got mental picture of you and Gaara making-out in a public restaurant. Supercute!"

"Uhh! Bye Ino."

"Naruto, you should be glad I set you up on that date."

"No. Gaara asked me out. You just gave out phone numbers and addresses. By the way, Gaara and I have decided that you should plan and pay for our next date. Bye now." Naruto placed the phone back onto the hook.

"Why didn't you ever scold her when she interrupted us?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I already had you. Besides...Gaara actually knows how to control himself in public. Unlike someone I know who would be all over me no matter who was watching."

"Maybe I wasn't ashamed of who I was on a date with? Maybe I didn't care what others thought about me kissing a guy?"

"Or maybe you just wanted to get in my pants so bad you didn't care who saw? And maybe Gaara has some self-control?"

"Hn..."

Naruto walked to his bedroom and got into bed. Sakura was laying on one side so he got on the other. There was a large space between the two, just in case Sasuke wanted to push Sakura over to the middle so that he could lay on the edge. He instantly fell asleep.

About half an hour later, Sasuke walked into the room wearing only a towel. He felt a shower was needed. He picked a pair of boxers out of Naruto's dresser and slipped them on. they were a bit small but not constricting. He looked at the two laying on the bed. The woman was wearing a t-shirt and boxers from Naruto's dresser. She looked peaceful and comfortable. She looked as if she belonged in that bed. The man was only wearing a pair of boxers boxers. He also looked peaceful. The two looked like a couple. A little happy couple. Leaving room inbetween for a pet or an afraid, restless child.

_'Hn. Not while I'm alive. These two will never be left alone'_, Sasuke thought as he layed down between his girlfriend and his ex-boyfriend. His bare back was to Naruto's and he snaked his arms around Sakura.

And so there the raven lay. Stuck between his need for Sakura and his craving for Naruto's body.

-

lady:...i'm at a total loss on the whole concept of 'lie' an 'lay'...layed...laying...lying...lieing...lyed...lied...liyedliyedliyedliyedliyedliyeddeyildeyildeyil :-(


	8. A Little Talking

**disclaimer: dont own dont sue**

**summary: naruto just cant let go of sasuke until someone better comes his way but can sasuke let go of naruto**

**Can't Let Go**

Sakura awoke early that morning to go to the bathroom. When she returned, she expected to see Sasuke just sitting up from noticing her not being there, but instead she saw a fully asleep Naruto trying to kick a fully awake Sasuke out of bed.

"Will you control your idiot", Sasuke said while still trying to avoid the swift kicks.

"He's not an idiot, Sasuke. He's just having a bad dream. Give up already", replied Sakura.

"What kind of nightmare is it where he kicks people?"

"I don't think he wants you to know. Of course you might've already known if you hadn't had your tongue down his throat everytime he opened his mouth."

"If he hadn't tempted me to do so I wouldn't have."

"Whatever...why are you here, Sasuke?"

"Did you want me to leave you alone last night?"

"Why didn't you go home after Naruto got here?"

"Why would I? Naruto left a space for me in bed so I took it."

"Why did you get in the middle?"

"That was where the space was. Besides, you both know I like the middle."

Naruto had stopped kicking a while ago and lay on his stomach. Sasuke forced Naruto to sit up while Naruto groaned.

"Where are myclothes I left here?" the raven asked.

"You never left any over here", Naruto whined trying to lay back down.

"Yes, I did. I left some of my favorite shirts here."

"Well I don't know where they are. Check the closet...the hamper...the floor..."

Naruto began to snore lightly. Sasuke got out of bed and walked into the closet. There were about fifty or so pairs of pants and double that amount of shirts. _'Where the hell are my shirts?'_ Sasuke thought after scanning the shirts in the closet for his own.

"Hey! Sasuke? What do your shirts look like?" Sakura asked from the bathroom.

"Some are blue with my family's company logo on the back and some are black with the logo and high collars", Sasuke answered.

Sakura walked into the room carrying five blue and black shirts. "These them?"

Sasuke ripped the shirts from her hands. "Where did you find these?" he snapped.

"Hamper."

"Naruto! Did you wear my shirts?"

"Those are yours?" Naruto asked finally waking up from hearing all of the yelling.

"Of course! They have my family's company logo on them!"

"Well, sorry! Just borrow one of mine."

"I don't want yours...Where are jeans I left?"

"Dunno."

"Don't you want me to leave?"

"Maybe I wore them"

Sakura came back in the room carrying two pairs of jeans from the hamper. Sasuke snatched those from her also.

"So I did wear 'um. Well, there you go, Sasuke. You can leave now", Naruto said stretching while still in bed.

"I don't have any clean clothes so I stay."

"You have clothes at my house, Sasuke. Just put on a jacket and go on over", Sakura said.

"Why don't you go over Sakura?"

Naruto stood up and put a jacket on as he walked to the front door.

"Where are you going", both Sasuke and Sakura asked simultaneously.

"To Sakura's apartment to get your clothes so you can leave. While I'm gone, you two can work on that yelling problem."

Naruto slammed the door behind him to emphasize his point.

"What's your problem", Sakura asked quietly. "Why are you always trying to get between me and my best friend?"

"Who says I am", Sasuke responded coolly.

"I know you are. You always were. When you two were dating, you always made sure he never sat anywhere near me. Then whenever he tried to say something to me, you would start making-out with him! And now you're even trying to get rid of me when we're together! What's wrong with you? why are you doing this?" Sakura's eyes were tearing up.

"Oh, don't give me your shit", Sasuke whispered fiercely. "You knew exactly what you were getting into whenI first asked you to assist me."

"...But why get between Naruto and me?"

"Why do you continue to ask questions you already have answers to?"

Naruto walked into the apartment carrying a pair of pants and a shirt. He handed them to Sasuke then walked into the kitchen. Sakura followed him after she dried off her face. Sasuke put on his clothing and left. Naruto had began to cook his ramen when he heard the front door close.

"Hey Naruto. Can we talk?" The blond faced his friend with a suspicious look.

"What about", he asked.

"Just...things."

"But...my ramen is almost ready! Can't we talk later", the blond whined.

"No. Later there won't be any time. We have to talk alone." Naruto began to eat his ramen.

"Mo mmhm", he said with his mouthfull.

"Do you...still...HUH! Out with it, Sakura! Do you still love Sasuke?"

Naruto shrugged.

"C'mon! I need to know!"

"I don't know, Sakura! I don't even know if I ever loved him!"

"What would you do if Sasuke and I broke up?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I mean if he wanted you back? Would you stay with Gaara or go back to Sasuke?"

"I'm not with Gaara."

"You know what I mean."

"I guess Gaara since you two would get back together after a while."

"What if we never did and you and Gaara broke up too?"

"Ino would ind me someone else. You know how much she likes to do that."

"But what if she wants you to be with Sasuke...or Gaara for that matter?"

"She'd pick Gaara. Ino never really liked Sasuke."

"Naruto! Stop avoiding the questions! What would you think if I were...pregnant?"

"You're pregnant?!"

"No! That was a hypothetical question", the pink-haired woman yelled as she whacked the blond on the back of the head.

"Oh...I guess I'd be an uncle then and do what uncles do."

"And let's say I dumped Sasuke."

"Why? If you're pregnant and it's Sasuke's baby- if it is his baby ut if it's not Ino would call you a whore- then Sasuke would pamper the kid."

"...Naruto, did you just call me a whore?"

"No. I'm just saying that you sure would be doing a lot of sleeping around...that came out wrong. Sakura, are you trying to tell me you're pregnant and breaking up with Sasuke?"

"Wha...NO! Now I'm confused!"

"Wanna start over?"

"Please."

"What do you want to know?"

"If you still love Sasuke and if you want him back?"

"Hmm...Nah. You can keep him. I'll get over him soon enough."

"Why, because you're falling in love with Gaara?"

"I'm not falling in love with anybody. I'm trying to fall out."

"Oh come on Naruto. You've been in love with two guys in a few years."

"It's been more than a few years. And I'm trying to stay out of the love loop for...hmm, I don't know, ever."

"Oh c'mon Naruto. We've all been in love before. You just fall more quickly and frequently than everybody else."

"Which is exactly why I should give up on love and just look for sex."

"Sex is great. But you need love. I don't want you getting hurt so just slow down with Gaara."

"I'm not slowing down with him, Sakura. I'm going to keep playing the cute little boy routine until...until...well, until I think we should just be friends."

"Naruto, you can't do that! That's playing with his heart."

"And I'm supposed to care about other guy's feelings? They don't care about mine. Except Shika and Kiba."

"And Gaara. Which is exactly why you should show mercy."

"Speaking of Kiba, he and Hinata are taking me to the club tonight."

"Ooh! Is it that gay one you like? I'm so go-Wait! You're getting off the subject again! I give up! It's hopeless talking to you."

Sakura walked out of the front door but stepped back in to say "I might join you at club Panther if I feel up to it. Bye" then left once again. Naruto laughed. He loved how he could confuse his best friend to get out of any- and everything. The blond threw away his empty ramen container and the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Naruto? It's Ino. I've found and planned the perfect second date for you and Gaara for tonight."

"That's great! Now replan it for tomorrow night. I have somewhere to be tonight."

"You're postponing a date with sex-god Gaara?"

"Yes. I have another date to attend."

"You're cheating on Gaara already?! You and Sakura are such whores! With who?"

"My friend Kiba and his girlfriend Hinata. We're going to the Panther."

"A threesome, huh? An orgy at the Panther? Why not invite Gaara? Why not invite me?"

"Inviting Gaara isn't a bad idea. Ino, you might not want to come since Sakura invited herself. Now tell me about this date."

"You will know when the time comes. Bye Naru."

"Bye Ino."

The day continued on to the night when Kiba and Hinata picked Naruto up and they all headed to the club.

-

lady: this was kinda like a filler and during that whole conversation between naruto and sakura naruto was trying to throw sakura off of the subjects of sasuke and love which he successfully did


End file.
